1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia storage case and, more particularly, to a snap fit holder that allows convenient withdrawal and placement of an optical disc in the case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multimedia storage case is traditionally used to store an optical disc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view that illustrates a holder 1a conventionally provided at a central area of the storage case (not shown) to hold the optical disc. The traditional holder 1a usually comprises a cylindrical pillar 10a that is formed from a plurality of resilient lips 11a that radially extend. The lips 11a bend upward to form a snap portion 12a that has a curved shape on which is provided a claw 13a. The claw 13a snap fits with the central hole of the optical disc. The snap portion 12a further bends toward a center to form a pressing portion 14a. The lips 11a are respectively include a slit 15a and are separated from one another via a plurality of Y-shaped grooves 16a to enable a move of the lips 11a. 
To store the optical disc in the case, the user places the central hole of the optical disc in alignment on the cylindrical pillar 10a and presses down the optical disc to snap fit the claw 13a with the central hole of the optical disc. When the optical disc has to be taken out, the user presses on the pressing portion 14a to incline and disengage the claw 13a from the central hole of the optical disc that, subsequently, can be taken out.
The above structure of the holder 1a needs the exertion of a relatively important push on the pressing portion 14a to disengage the claw 13a, which may be cumbersome to the user and hurt the user""s fingers. Furthermore, the placement of the optical disc in the traditional case usually produces a frictional contact, which material abrasion.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a multimedia storage case structure that is provided with a top pressing cap that is connected to a single resilient lip, which requires less pressing force to disengage the optical disc.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multimedia storage case structure that is provided with an elevating base under the snap portion to prevent the data area of the optical disc from contacting the bottom surface of the case. Thereby, damageable abrasion of the data area of the optical disc is prevented.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a multimedia storage case structure of the invention comprises a case and a holder mounted within the case. The holder includes an elevating base and a snap boss thereon. The elevating base has first and a second resilient lips that are separated from each other via a plurality of grooves. The first and second lips bend toward a center of the holder and protrude upward to form the snap boss. A first portion of the snap boss connected to the first lip includes a claw and further bend toward the center of the holder to terminate in a top pressing cap that centrally overlies the snap boss meanwhile being spaced away by a gap from a second portion of the snap boss connected to the second lip.